


We're Ready

by lunaseemoony



Category: Blackpool, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Moving On, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose needs something to help her move on after losing the Doctor, so she can finally say goodbye. Just what that is comes as a surprise to Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting fics from tumblr to complete collections.

“He’s back. Micks, c'mere, he’s back!” Jake flailed his arm at Mickey and gestured at the security monitor in front of him.

“Who?” Mickey glared, making quick strides across the room to scowl at the man standing in the lobby of Canary Wharf. “Not possible. Could be – ”

“Come on!” Jake grinned, peering down at the monitor with a sort of – what he felt was – misplaced admiration. “That’s impressive! You gotta admit that.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “You’re just sayin’ that ‘cause he looks like the Doctor.”

“He brought flowers,” Jake pointed out with a grin.

Mickey snorted. “Cheap move, that is.”

“He’s trying. I thought you’d be happy for them. Think he fancies her.”

Mickey twirled on his feet and leaned up against the metal desk, sighing at the sea of wooden crates headed to the basement. They were bolted shut, not for security reasons – they had plenty of that. They were to keep one person out. Mickey huffed and frowned.

“More than fancies. Flat out told me yesterday. That was before the drinks,” Mickey confessed.

“You make it sound like a bad thing.”

“I don’t want her heart getting broken again, alright?” Mickey clenched his fists and roared at Jake.

“I won’t break her heart. I promise.”

Peter filed in with his bouquet of flowers hidden behind his back, peering around the room for any sight of the object of his affection. She had her own floor, upstairs. So he wouldn’t find her. But he looked all the same, wearing his heart on his eyelashes. There was no mistaking he had eyes for her. Mickey believed that much. He couldn’t doubt what the man felt for Rose.

“Who let you up?!” Mickey scowled and began to march across the floor.

“I did.”

Jake and Mickey turned to see Pete standing on the other side of the floor. Mickey guessed he came down from his own office. He stood resolute and tall, as he always did when he was making it abundantly clear that his decision wasn’t reversable.

“I just want one more chance,” Peter continued, walking up to Mickey. “I can… I can deal with looking like this 'Doctor’ fellow. What I can’t deal with is only having that one case together. I need more, more of Rose’s smile. I haven’t been… I’ve been in a dark place. But seeing Rose happy? Just for a few moments. It gave me life. I know what it’s like to have a broken heart.” He gestured all around him. “I don’t care about all… this. You can keep it. I just want to see her. I’m in love with Rose.”

When Peter paused, Mickey looked behind him and smiled. It was hard not to. “You should turn around, mate.”

And the moment he did, Rose flew into his arms, nearly sending Peter stumbling to the floor. “I thought I’d never see you again,” she whimpered into his chest.

“I thought… you might not want to because of… of him.”

“I miss him. I’m going to miss him. But you… for a little while it was okay,” Rose sniffed. Tears had already been streaking her cheeks as she ran up to him. Now she was a bit of a mess, silly thing. “I didn’t think I would… but it was over and I _missed_ you!”

Mickey had a difficult time tearing his eyes away from their kiss. He really wanted to. Seeing a man snog her with all the passion that Rose deserved wasn’t easy. Hearing him take her breath away made his stomach flip. But he understood then, finally, why Pete was so sure that Rose was ready to pack up the dimension cannon. It had been a whole year since they learned it wouldn’t work, a whole year of waiting for Rose to be ready to say goodbye. Seeing her eyes glisten as they looked up at Peter, just for him, Mickey finally understood. Not only was she ready to move on. Rose was ready to thrive.


End file.
